Vanguard
by oohlips123
Summary: Aichi is a Vanguard. One of the few people who can use the power of Psyqualia to see and speak to the spirits of the land of Cray. One of the people who are used as weapons in times of war. After escaping to the safety of The Capital, he's forced to do something he never wanted to. Fight. With spirits and friends by his side, he must survive the final Vanguard war. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Aichi is a Vanguard. One of the few people in the word who can use the power of Psyqualia to see and speak to the spirits of the land of Cray. One of the people who are used as weapons in times of war. After escaping to the safety of The Capital, he's forced to do something he never wanted to. Fight. With his spirits and friends by his side, he must survive the final Vanguard war.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard or any of the characters or cards within. The cover art ain't mine either. Just sayin'.

 **AN:** Aichi is Eight in this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The blue haired boy ran.

Scrapping his already torn feet, he ran like his life depended on it. Which it did.

"Flogal. Wingal. Where are you guys," he whimpered, looking for his only friends to help.

"Keep running, Aichi!" He heard Flogal yell from a few meters back, "We can't hold the back for long!"

To scared to turn around and see what happened to his friend, he continued forward.

His home was gone. Burned down in the raid. A raid with a specific goal. Him. His friends could only stall them. Anyone strong enough to actually fight hadn't been home. Starlight Trupter and Marron haven't contacted him since the initial attack. Wingal and Flogal just left him so he continue his escape. He knows they'll return but the fear of losing the only beings who cared for him gripped his heart tightly.

As the Hunters steadily grew closer, Aichi, in a last stitch effort to save himself nothing short of slavery, he called _him_. His Avatar.

"BLASTER BLADE!"

The forest shimmered as the boy's savior and most trusted spirit came to his aide. As the child fell to the ground in exhaustion, the only sounds he heard were of the hunters screams of terror as an invisible angel of justice rained retribution upon them.

Slowly drifting into a fitful sleep, the last thing the boy felt was his protector and friend lift him into his arms in a comforting embrace and carry him away to safety.

* * *

 **If anyone actually read this and enjoyed, I'll be surprised. I don't know too many people who watch this show, let alone read fanfics of it. If you did like it though, Thanks! Please Follow, Like, and Review. No reviews means no new chapters. That's all for now! Ciao~**


	2. Chapter 2

**!IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Aichi awoke as he was gently being laid onto the ground by the spirit who'd always been there for him.

"Blaster Blade, you came."

The spirit looked to the boy in amusement and he pat the boy's head. "Of course, Aichi. You are my Vanguard as well as my friend. I would never leave you to be captured."

Looking around, Aichi sees, no longer forest, but a building at his back and a freshly mowed lawn as well as other buildings at his front.

"Blaster Blade, where are we?" Aichi looks to the armored spirit quizzically.

"We're in front of an orphanage in The Capital, Aichi." An eloquent voice calls from his right.

"Elaine!" Aichi cheered as he stumbled his way into her embrace, "Is everyone else okay?"

Elaine's tinkling laugh reached the boy's ears before her response. "Everyone is fine, young Vanguard. Marron is making sure all injuries are properly taken care of."

The bluenette sighed in relief, finally calm enough to take in his current situation.

"Why are we in front of this- this…"

"Orphanage," Blaster Blade finished, "because this is where you'll be staying from henceforth."

Aichi looked at both of them in confusion.

"Is everyone else staying here too?"

Elaine's eyes grew sad, glancing at Blaster Blade who nodded slightly. Elaine kneeled in front of the boy, looking into his eyes with affection.

"I'm afraid not, my Vanguard. We'll be unable to show ourselves to you for sometime after you walk through those doors. It'd put you into a danger you are not ready to face."

Aichi's eyes filled with tears when he fully grasped what he was being told.

They were leaving him.

As if sensing his insurmountable distress, Blaster Blade's arms encircled his small frame as the tears fell. His voice, a familiar and comforting sound, reached the boy's ears.

"It will not be forever, Aichi. Though the people in The Capital are kind natured, your status as a Vanguard would draw unwanted attention."

Blaster Blade pulled back to look Aichi in the eyes as he spoke softly his next words.

"You will never truly be alone, Aichi. Even if you cannot speak to us, cannot feel us, cannot see or hear us, we will always be with you."

Elaine moved next to Blaster Blade and gave a soft smile. "When the time comes. My Vanguard, you'll see us again. And when that time comes, we will never have to leave you again."

Although not completely put at ease, Aichi nods, eyes breaking away from the two spirit in front of him to the others that'd found their way here.

Marron, Flogal, Wingul, and Stardust Trumpeter. Kay, Iseult, Lien and still more. Everyone was there.

Aichi took one last look at all friends, the spirits who'd always been there.

Who always would.

His eyes shone with the power he'd yet to master. His friends began to fade away and he felt his eyes shine with incoming tears.

He closed his eyes and felt the power fade away

When he opened his eyes again, he was alone.

* * *

 **AN:** OMG! I'm sooo sorry for not continuing this! I forgot that people look at fanfictions when an anime is remade. In all honesty, I don't think I'll be finishing this. I had some ideas about where the story could head, but I've found that I prefer writing the whole story and then publishing them one chapter at a time and I've all but forgotten about how this one was supposed to end. I'm sorry again for leaving all of you hanging.

If anyone wants to try continuing this fanfic, you have my blessings.


End file.
